ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight
Plot (The Rustbucket 3 races towards Earth. Running out of time, Gwen and Kevin are piloting the craft as Vilgax's ship looms over the planet.) KEVIN: Come on, come on! GWEN: Can't you go any faster? KEVIN: I'm going as fast as I can! We could of smacked Vilgax out of sight if Ben didn't- (Ben races towards Gwen and Kevin, shocked and confused.) BEN: What's going on? Where are we? GWEN: Ben! You need to- KEVIN: Oh my god! (Everyone stares in horror as Vilgax's ship fires a large, red beam of energy at Earth. The planet starts to split apart with magma and debris erupting from the surface. Then, in a blinding flash, Earth explodes in fiery chunks.) ------------------------------- (Ben wakes up in a light, airy room. He get's up and looks at a mirror, noticing that he's older. He goes through to a kitchen where a women is making breakfast.) BEN: Hello? GWEN: You're up early. BEN: Gwen? GWEN: I know this all seems odd. I promise I'll explain everything. Sit down. Breakfast is almost ready. BEN: Where are we? GWEN: Ben, please, sit down. I'll answer all of your questions. (Ben takes a seat next to a counter.) GWEN: Today is a very important day. I have a lot to tell you. What's the last thing you remember? BEN: I was escaping Vilgax's ship after I destroyed the Omnitrix. We were on the ocean, and... (Ben thinks for a moment.) BEN: You asked me what happend to Vilgax. That's...all I can remember. GWEN: This is going to hard for you to accept, but that was nearly a decade ago. --------------------------------------- YEARS AGO (A fiery, red explosion rises from the sea. Gwen, Kevin and Max are covered in a mana bubble, thrown across by the crashing waves. After the water settles down, they see Jetray rising out of the smoke, and lands with the gang. Jetray transforms back.) KEVIN: Good to see you man. GWEN: What happened to Vilgax? BEN: I didn't see him come out, but he's survived worse. KEVIN: He could come back. BEN: If he ever does, it's...it's...aughh! MAX: Ben, are you- (Ben groans in pain, holding his head as he starts to lose consciousness. He passes out.) -------------------------------------- MARK ll AZMUTH: About time you woke up. BEN: Azmuth! What am I doing here? AZMUTH: Ben, there are a few questions I have to ask you. BEN: Well, it'll have to wait. (Ben starts to get up from the bed.) AZMUTH: I don't think so. When was the last time you spoke the Gwen? BEN: Right after I escaped from Vilgax. Why? What's going on? AZMUTH: The Omnitrix left something behind. I've never seen it before. (Azmuth activates a holographic image of Ben's brain.) AZMUTH: This is a scan of your brain. After you foolishly destroyed the Omnitrix, you've been infected by several clusters of parasites. Fortunately, they haven't caused any major damage but they're preventing you from forming new long term memories. BEN: Long term? AZMUTH: You can remember events that happened before the infection, but everything after that fades within a couple of days. Ben, you've been out for the past day. You last spoke to Gwen a few days ago, right here. BEN: You can't...remove these parasites? AZMUTH: There have been dozens of treatments we tried to expose you to, but so far, nothing has worked. --------------------------------------- [PRESENT DAY, BEN AND GWENS HOUSE] GWEN: We continued to search for a cure over the next several weeks. Kevin and I did our best to keep you updated each day on what was happening. Once we settled in back on Earth, your identity was exposed by a kid named Jimmy Jones, a very prominent fan of you. BEN: I must get so many people at the front door. (Ben looks at his left arm, devoid of the Ultimatrix) BEN: I guess these...parasites weren't so easy to remove. GWEN: Azmuth found out that the parasites existed in a area outside of normal space time. Even with the technology he had, there was no way to remove them. BEN: What about using your mana? Anything from you spell book? GWEN: I tried countless spells, those never worked either. BEN: What happend to the Ultimatrix? GWEN: Azmuth insisted that he'd take it. But you stepped, you convinced him that you still were able to use it, despite your condition. But eventually, he forced you to give it to him. BEN: What happened? GWEN: After a few months passed. We learned that Vilgax was alive, and stole a plumber ship that was reported missing. We found out that he left Earth and was building another warships, this time with enough fire power to destroy an entire planet. You insisted that we bring you along to "kick his butt" as you said, despite your condition. So we did. What we didn't know, was that Vilgax was fully prepared. When we got to his location, he ambushed us. We saw his ship leave the system, heading towards Earth. We tried chasing after him, but he beat us. BEN: But we took him down? You saved Earth, right? (Gwen hesitates for a moment) BEN: Don't....don't tell me. Earth? GWEN: Destroyed. BEN: No...they can't be all gone! They can't! What about Grandpa Max? Julie? My parents? GWEN: They didn't make it. I'm sorry. '' '' (Ben desperately tries to hold back his tears.) BEN: I did ever try using Alien X to fix all this? GWEN: Serena and Bellicus weren't willing to listen to you after the incurean incident. You told them everything that happened, but they argued over themselves about unrelated issues. BEN: After telling them how wrong they were... How many of us are left? GWEN: A few thousand. BEN: How did they get here? GWEN: With help from the Plumbers, at least, what's left of them. Those who survived Vilgax's tyranny settled down on this planet. Some of the ships were disassembled for their components and raw materials. We used them to construct this settlement. BEN: What kind of planet are we on? GWEN: The fifth planet of the T'kon system, far from Vilgax. The Plumbers maintain patrols across this system, keeping us safe. BEN: Have they done anything to get rid of Vilgax? After all this time? GWEN: They tried, but it's been hard for them to keep up. We need to recover from all of this. We'll find a way to stop Vilgax. As long as it takes. We just need time, Ben.'' ''(Later, Kevin has arrives. He's taller, his body is more defined, and his hair is longer.) KEVIN: Nothing seems to have changed since my last visit. BEN: Is this why you came all the way out here? To give me a check-up? KEVIN: What happened nine years ago changed me a lot. I'm not exactly the same Kevin you once knew. I have to admit, it's kinda funny looking back at what kind of person I was. (Kevin finishes up scanning Ben's brain.) KEVIN: Well, that's about it. Are you ready? BEN: For what? (Kevin looks at Gwen.) KEVIN: You didn't tell him? GWEN: I wanted to wait until you were finished. KEVIN: Well, in the years that followed I decided to figure out a way to remove the parasites that are clogging up your head. With some help from Argit, I was able to build a contraption that would kill all of those little bugs. And now, it can be put to the test. BEN: So, if this machine of your works, then I'll stop forgeting and remember everything that happened before? KEVIN: Once the operation is completed, you won't be forgetting that large chunk of time anymore. There's a slight chance you'll be able to remember those past events, but I wouldn't count on it. BEN: What are we waiting for? ------------------------------------------------------- 3 BEN: This is your ship? KEVIN: It sure is. This was once a standard plumber ship. I've been making improvements to it ever since I got it. This way. (Kevin leads the gang towards a lab. He plugs in data from his scans into a screen.) KEVIN: I'll be using a particle beam to eradicate the parasites. We'll start with one cluster today. BEN: Why not remove all of them at once? KEVIN: This hasn't been done before. We should be careful. (Ben lays down inside a transparent tube. Later in the day, he's resting on a bed. Kevin and Gwen are observing the results on the monitor.) KEVIN: Would you look at that. There's no trace of the parasites I targeted. Well, I might have a passenger on my voyage. GWEN: I'm remaining at the settlement for the time being. He may need my help during his recovery. KEVIN: Have you told Ben how you feel about him? (Gwen looks away) KEVIN: Look, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I know we had our thing back then. Ben is your cousin, I have nothing against you helping him out, even if that meant having our relationship on hold. If this works then maybe...things will be different. GWEN: That's odd. KEVIN: I guess. GWEN: No, I don't mean that. Look. (Gwen points at the monitor.) -------------------------------------- BEN: Wait...what? KEVIN: This image was taken a few minutes ago. You can see the area where I eradicated the first cluster of parasites. It's gone in the previous image that I took much earlier. The cluster has disappeared from all the scans I've taken over the last nine years. It's as if it never existed at all. BEN: How is that even possible? KEVIN: We know from Azmuth that they also exist outside of time. I'm not an expert with the details of time, but if we can eliminate all of the parasites, this might sound crazy, but...it's possible your infection will never have occurred. (A large bang is heard outside, everyone looks outside the windows. A large, hammerhead ship looms over the horizon.) GWEN: Vilgax! BEN: I thought you said we were safe from Vilgax! GWEN: I thought so too. KEVIN: If the Plumbers are taken care of...then there's no way we can take him down. It just had to be today! (Vilgax's ship starts to fire upon the surface of the colony.) BEN: We have to remove the parasites now! There's nothing else we can do. GWEN: I'll try to block any incoming fire. Get yourself's ready. KEVIN: On it. BEN: Gwen. I'm sure if I told you this before but...thank you for sticking with me all this time. GWEN: It's what family does for each other. ----------------------------------- YEARS IN THE PAST, CORRECTED TIMELINE (A fiery, red explosion rises from the sea. Gwen, Kevin and Max are covered in a mana bubble, thrown across by the crashing waves. After the water settles down, they see Jetray rising out of the smoke, and lands with the gang. Jetray transforms back.) KEVIN: Good to see you man. GWEN: What happened to Vilgax? BEN: I didn't see him come out, but he's survived worse. KEVIN: He could come back. BEN: If he ever does, it's hero time! -------------------------------------- SPACE STATION, REMOTE AREA OF SPACE. TEMPORAL COMUNICATIONS ROOM ' ' (Albedo is salvaging what's left of the Omnitrix. A shilloute, blurred figure is observing him across the room.) ALBEDO: Almost there...finally! After so much effort! FIGURE: That will not be enough for you to do what must be done. ALBEDO: Taking what was left of the To'kustar DNA will allow me to defeat Ben Tennyson. You seen to underestimate my abilities Envoy. ENVOY: And you underestimate mine Albedo, do not forget, I saved you from death. You allowed Vilgax to get the best of you. I thought you would of been smarter. If you had a backup plan when you allied yourself with hiom, you would no longer have to deal with being a human. I can promise you this, if you serve me well, you will be rewarded. Are we clear? ALBEDO: Yes. ENVOY: Good. Ben Tennyson's identity has been exposed to the world. This will be the perfect distraction for you to carry out the plan. Noteworthy Events Major Events * Earth is destroyed. The timeline changes, saving it. * Ben suffers nearly a decade of memory loss. * Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Max, Azmuth, and Albedo make their debuts in the series. * The Envoy makes his debut. = Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Grandpa Max *Azmuth Villains *Vilgax *Envoy *Albedo Aliens Used * Jetray (Flashback) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Revan100 Category:Feedback Wanted Category:Series Premieres